


Elysian

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blushing, Crush, Crushing, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: Elysian: Blissful; DelightfulTyler realizes he has a big crush on Oliver. Oliver already knew that, of course.





	Elysian

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer* I'm new to this website so I'm still figuring out how to work this
> 
> If you don't ship this, don't leave hate, please. Just move along. Thanks.

     Tyler shook in the cold of the night, waiting for Oliver to come get him from his house. He had called Oliver in a panic, knowing no one else who would be awake at this hour, telling him that he had to leave. His parents were fighting and he was scared. But Tyler knew that as long as he was with Oliver, nothing would happen to him. He liked that feeling. He liked the sensation of feeling comfortable, and loved. Oliver had taken him under his wing, going above and beyond to make sure that no one hurt him; emotionally or physically. Oliver was just kind of like that. He'd wrap his arms around Tyler's shaking body and tell him that it was going to be okay. He'd cut eyes at people who even looked at Tyler the wrong way. Tyler smiled, thinking about how much he appreciated Oliver.

     Oliver appeared in the distance, walking down the road in the middle of the night. Smoke trailed behind him, and his trench coat's tail glided behind him. He looked like a bad-ass super hero coming to the rescue. Tyler hopped off the pavement, waiting for the older boy to reach him. He regretted now not grabbing a coat, but he was too afraid to go back in. He rubbed his arms, pulling his short-sleeved button down closer to his body, trying to find some warmth. He could see his breath in the wind, and suddenly wondered what it would be like to smoke. He then remembered the promise he made to Oliver that he would never pick up on that habit. So instead, he looked up, and smiled as he saw Oliver had nearly reached him. Tyler shot him a weak and tired smile, trying to hide his shivering. Oliver looked at him with worried eyes, picking up his pace slightly to meet the smaller boy. 

     Almost tentatively, Tyler hugged him first, burying his head near his collar bones, gripping his shirt from under his trench coat. Oliver hugged back, pulling him close. He sighed, stroking Tyler's curls softly. He glared at the house, hearing the faint yelling from behind the walls. Oliver pulled back, tipping Tyler's chin up so he could see him. Tyler had tears building up, which he made sure to wipe away with his thumb. 

     "What happened?" Oliver whispered, grabbing both of Tyler's hands in his. Tyler's heart began to thump, and the tips of his ears became red. Oliver's hands were warm and big, compared to Tyler's small, cold ones.

     "Parents are fighting." He mumbled, kicking some dirt and gravel around. He could hear Oliver sigh as he squeezed the small hands that were placed in his. Oliver bent down, kissing the top of Tyler's head. Tyler blushed, looking away from the older boy.  _Why does he have to be so attractive?_

     Tyler couldn't believe the thoughts coming to his head. Oliver? Attractive? That almost seemed ridiculous to him.  _Almost._ Oliver was insanely attractive, as Tyler noted many, many times. And he was warm, and funny, and made Tyler's heart melt.

      _Oh._

_Oh, no._

Tyler realized that he had a crush. Not just any crush, though. He had a crush on Oliver Schermerhorn. He's  _had_ a crush on him, he realized. Tyler had always liked Oliver. 

     His mouth was agape, and he was frozen. Oliver tugged on his sleeves, giving him a moment to go through whatever this was. When Tyler did snap out of it, he looked at Oliver and blushed.

     "It took you this long to realize?" The older boy asked, draping his trench coat over the younger boys shoulders.

     "Realize what?" Tyler asked, walking beside him.

     "That you like me." Oliver shrugged. Tyler didn't say anything, but his blush grew, and he looked down. "Tyler, would it be weird if I asked you to kiss me?" Oliver asked, sounding almost as though he were talking to himself. Tyler looked up in shock. He had expected this moment to be vice versa, Oliver kissing him. His breath hitched, and he stepped up on his tip toes, pressing his lips to Oliver's. This is not how he imagined his first kiss going, but it was more enjoyable than anything he could have ever fantasized. Oliver was warm, and his slightly chapped lips were perfect. Tyler melted in the taste of war heads and cigarettes, taking it all in. His knees buckled as Oliver put a hand on Tyler's back, supporting him. When they broke apart, it was Oliver's turn to blush like a fool. How he had fallen for the younger boy, he wasn't sure, but he was glad he did. 

     The two boys stayed like that for a moment, giggling and hugging. After a moment, the resumed walking, heading to Oliver's house. There, they would be safe to repeat their actions, figuring out what this means. 

     Really, what it means, is Tyler might just have to follow Oliver to New York after all.

 


End file.
